custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebel Destiny
Rebel Destiny is a story feautring the strangely named Hahnah Clan of rebels trying to overthrow the Jacidax Lordship. Author: Nuju of Ice Concept: Whenua Fans: Hopefully, everyone here! Chapter 1 Vintao looked at his reflection in the Pool of Secrecy. His submeregd hand slowly moved through the water, leaving a trail of ripples. The Toa of Air sighed. He had once been respected by the Matoran of Kadilon as a hero. Now, the Imperial ruler, Jacidax, had created a law banishing Toa from doing their job. Out of luck, and work, Vintao had applied to Airon's Ninja Guild for membership. By this point in time, Vintao had become an elite Ninja, and highly respected at the Guild. Vintao looked at the water, and a Koi-Nui swam around the rocks underwater, looking for food. As the fish Rahi swam through some Viqa Seaweed, Vintao noticed a tall, orange figure appear behind his own. The reflection showed a bright orange Kanohi Vau, the Mask of Secrecy, with fins added onto it for extra speed. Airon, the being who had walked up, asked, "Why do you seek the peace and comfort of an average Matoran? You know you can never go back to that life." Vintao squinted in the bright sunlight as he turned to face Airon. In his heart, he knew the Guildmaster was right. Yet there was a thought he had in his mind, one that said, maybe not all was lost. He tried to speak, but the words refused to come out. Airon noticed the condensation on the normally stoic Toa's Kanohi. It wasn't from the Pool of Secrecy, and it wasn't from rain. He saw water welling up in Vintao's eyes. In a soothing voice, the Guildmaster explained, "You hate Jacidax. We all do, and there is nothing wrong with that. Jacidax is a cruel being, who may very well die because of his failure to protect the liberty of his subjects." Vintao sobbed, "But it isn't that! I'm a Toa, forbidden to kill, or even hate. I cannot allow myself to do it!" Airon realized there was a hidden meaning behind these tears. "You miss your brother," he said softly. The Toa of Air nodded. "Tranotera was a good being. He never deserved to die. Why did Jacidax have to kill him in such cold blood?" Ninjas rarely sobbed the way Vintao was now. Airon knew it was because of the murder of Toa Tranotera. He explained gently, "Tranotera was a great hero. He rallied a rebellion against the Jacidax Lordship, and was about to succeed. I respected him very much, but those loyal to the Lorship hated him. A minion of the Lordship named Taivus captured him and brought him before the Emperor. Jacidax wanted him dead, so he murdered him on the spot. The rest of the rebels surrendered immediatley, and Jacidax executed every single one of them to demonstrate his power. I- I'm sorry." These words failed to console Vintao, yet he somehow felt better that Airon was trying his best to make him feel better. He cracked a faint smile and whispered, "Thank you. I feel better now that someone cares this much about me." But Airon would not care much longer, for Lordship troops had already surrounded the Guild fortress and had gathered at the gate. Ninjas from the Guild had been waging a guerrila war on the Lordship, and they were here to put a stop to it. It was early evening, and torches had been lit by a Toa of Fire to illuminate the gate. The leader of the troops, a Toa of Stone named Xariston, stepped forward from the hordes at the gate to adress the guard, a Skakdi of Fire. "Surrender, fool, or have your head decorate Jacidax's trophy room." The Skakdi growled and shook his head. He raised his spear and pointed it at the general's yellow Kanohi Kiril. Instantly Xariston stepped aside and a Rahkshi lunged forward and beheaded the guard. Xarsiton yelled a war cry and pointed at the gate. At that same time, Vintao stood to his full height. He asked, "Did you hear that?" Airon laughed. "Yes, but that is merely trainees at the dojo, practicing their combat skills. Nothing to be scared of." Vintao nodded, but inside, he had his doubts. Earlier that day, he had recieved an invitaion to join the Hahnah Clan, a group of beings who hated Jacidax and the Lordship and wanted to bring him down. He told the Guildmaster, "If something happens, I shall join the Clan. I just wanted you know so you won't come looking all over for me." Airon shrugged, but a thunderbolt suddenly cracked down on him, incinerating his arms and legs and leaving him badly burned. Xariston stood with his troops. By his side was the Toa of Lightning responsible for the assault. "AIRON!!" cried Vintao, his face showing intense grief. "No. I won't lose you." But already Airon's heartlight was flashing. Grinning weakly, he gasped, "Vintao... run... as fast as you can. Leave... this place, and join the Clan.... When I get to Haevanata Nui, I will watch over you... and know that you did... what is... right... V- Vin- Vin...tao..." Airon's heartlight then stopped completely. Xariston and the Toa of Lightning smiled darkly. Vintao couldn't restrain himself. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he screamed. Category:Stories Category:test